


Wife

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Death Race (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're having a bit of trouble living under the radar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife

Just one car Jensen, you can get all the parts for your monstrosity and we can sell the rest. It's just one." Joe's voice has a little whine to it but Jensen shakes his head.

"If we steal one and get away with it you'll just be asking for another one. No, we're law abiding now."

Joe looks offended by the very word and Jensen laughs at him.

"Well if you want to go back to prison feel free, but i'm enjoying the free air."

Joe snorts.

"Fine, fine." He waved his hand. "I'll be careful honey."

Jensen laughed.


End file.
